


Drowning Lessons

by mcr_rockstar



Category: Death Spells, Electric Century, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rough Sex, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/mcr_rockstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard thinks they'll be waiting for the unthinkable to happen forever; but what happens when that forever comes quicker than they thought?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixiewayro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiewayro/gifts).



> This is my first fic. I'm writing it for pixiewayro. Hey baba! Please if anyone actually reads this crap don't judge too much.

“I’m drowning in despair. My life is at a standstill. I hate my face, my hair. Why haven’t I just written my will?  
This life I fake to love is killing me ever so slowly. I’m gripping my throat. I can’t breathe. My heart is empty. Do I even have one anymore?  
These tears I never let spill build up. I start to lose my mind. People think I’m crazy but I’m really not. I’m as sane as sane could be. But I guess that would make me crazy to think I was ever sane, right?  
Life is bullshit. My neck is on a death grip. My teeth are clenching my lip. The blood it drips. And it’s oh so beautiful.  
Why did I ever stop? The blood makes me feel better. It makes me feel alive I guess you could say. Cause I feel so dead every day.  
Pathetic? Useless? Ugly? Stupid? Just words? No! The definitions of me.  
I’m drowning in my tears. The cries no one hear. I hate my face, my hair. I’m drowning in despair.”  
Gerard sat there mouth hung open as he finished reading the words on the page. He couldn’t believe his best friend of 15 years never told him how much he hated himself. Furthermore he couldn’t believe himself; being his best friend; that he couldn’t tell. What kind of “best friend” was he to not notice? He sat there rereading one line that stuck out at him the most… “The cries no one hear”. He himself was part of that “no one” group.  
Frank was always so happy. Or so Gerard thought. He just couldn’t understand it. Frank was pretty popular as was he. They always went out. They always got laid and they had a relationship here and there with people. So he just couldn’t understand why Frank would write that way about himself.  
He quickly put the notebook back under the pillow, feeling bad for ever reading it in the first place. That was Frankie’s personal words to himself and he invaded them. Although he’s sort of glad he did because he’d never known how his best friend really feels had he not stumbled upon it while looking for Frankie’s cell phone for him. Remembering Frankie he left out the room and went downstairs to locate Frankie. He was bent over looking in the couch cushions when Gee walked in and said “I couldn’t find it.”  
Frank stood and sighed. He started fixing the cushions and said, “Last thing I remember doing with my phone was…” he trailed off looking as if he remembered something. He snapped his fingers and said, “I left it at Mother’s last night. She called and told me but I clearly forgot all about it.” He sat down on the chair and apologized to Gerard for having him searching for something that wasn’t even lost.  
Gerard just smiled and sat down on the opposite end of the couch Frank was occupying. He looked at Frank whom seemed to be very deep in thought and said, “Frankie…” Frank shook his head and sighed while saying “yeah, Gee?” Gerard bit his lip as he stared at Frank wondering if it was wise to say what he was about to say. He decided he didn’t want to lie to Frank so he started slowly and said, “Frank, I saw… your last journal entry while looking for your phone.” Frank’s eyes grew wide with the realization that his best friend knows his secret. Gerard rushed saying “I want you to know that it was an absolute accident. I was searching under your pillow for your phone when I saw it and my eyes locked in on the words. I couldn’t stop. I’m sorry. That one entry is the only thing I read. I’m so sorry Frank.” Frank sat there with his head in his hands. After what felt like an eternity (which was only a minute in reality) Frank finally looked up at Gerard and said, “I’m sorry. I should’ve told you. You’re my best friend. I just didn’t want to burden you with my problems.”  
It was now Gerard’s turn to look shocked. He couldn’t believe what Frank had just said. In all these years of them being friends he’d always made it very known that Frank could talk to him about any and every thing. Or at least he thought he had. Apparently not though because they’re here having this conversation right now. Gerard shook his head at Frank. “I’m the one who’s sorry. Frank, I’m your best friend. I should’ve noticed. Something, anything should’ve been a sign to me.”  
Frank interrupted “but Gee I’m really good at hiding my feelings. This isn’t…”  
Gerard cut in “It doesn’t matter. I’m your best friend. I’m supposed to know. I’m supposed to see it.”  
“My own Mother doesn’t even notice.”  
“That just makes me feel worse. I left you feeling alone all because I’m too stupid to notice when my close friend is hurting,”  
“Gee, it’s honestly okay.”  
“Hurting yourself isn’t okay. Having to get through it and get over it alone isn’t okay either.”  
They sat there silent for a whole five minutes. Gerard was the one to break the silence. “Frank… Where did you harm yourself? On your body; that is?” Frank sat there playing with his sleeves and then said, “My left arm.” Frank lifted his sleeve to reveal the slightest hints of scarring that used to reside on his skin. He closed his eyes and said, “Please don’t hate me. I know you’re against self-harming. Once I found out how opposed to it you truly are; I stopped. I promise.”  
Gerard slid closer to Frank on the couch. He held Frank’s arm in his hands as if it were a precious jewel he was afraid of dropping. He looked at Frank’s arm and caressed his right hand over the faint scars. He sighed and began humming to Frank. Frank recognized the song Gerard was humming and started smiling. Gerard continued humming as he slowly pulled Frank’s sleeve back down. He then slowly turned Frank around to lay him against his chest. Frank laid back and closed his eyes. When Gerard finally finished humming Frank looked up at him and said, “Gee… I love you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you and I promise when I’m feeling down again I’ll tell you first thing.”  
Gerard smiled and said, “Pinky promise…?” raising his pinky in the air.  
Frank connected his pinky with Gerard’s and said, “Pinky promise.”

**********  
It was a week before Gerard got the text to his phone simply saying “I can’t do this anymore.”  
Gerard quickly jabbed in the letters “What’s wrong Frankie?”  
*notification tone*  
“I hate myself.”  
“Come on Frankie, talk to me…”  
Gerard started to get antsy waiting for Frank’s reply.  
*notification tone*  
“I’m feeling so ugly all the time.”  
Gerard couldn’t believe what he was reading. Frank was the most gorgeous man he’d ever laid eyes on. He also knew a ton of other’s thought the same of him.  
“You can’t be serious. There’s a great deal of woman always flocking around you at school. Also… not to alarm you but I’ve seen a few guys also. :)”  
Frank laughed at that. Shaking his head he typed his reply and hit send.  
*notification tone*  
“:) Silly. But I know that… None of them are who I want to notice me though.”  
“Who do you want to notice you?”  
Gerard was very interested now. He didn’t know his best friend had an interest in anyone at the moment. Frank always told him.  
*notification tone*  
“That doesn’t matter because they never will. All that matters is that I’ll be feeling like this for a very long time. I hate myself so much.”  
“If they don’t notice you then maybe that person doesn’t deserve you.”  
Gerard was completely stumped. Frank on the other hand just sat there shaking his head. He couldn’t fathom anyone ever deserving him.  
*notification tone*  
“I’m nothing for anyone to feel they “deserve”. I’m just Frank fucking Iero. A nobody.”  
“You’re far from that. I know you Frankie. You’re Frank Fucking Iero. Maybe you don’t know what that means, but I do.”  
Frank sat there contemplating on whether or not to ask him what he meant. Instead he decided to just change the subject.  
*notification tone*  
“I can’t wait until you graduate. You can come back home to Jersey instead of having to visit. Maybe then I won’t feel so lonely. I hate New York for having that dumb school there.”  
“That dumb school is going to further my career. Besides you won’t be waiting long. I graduate next year. Also we’ll be celebrating our 21st birthdays next year too. So that’s something else to look forward to.”  
Frank smiled. He couldn’t believe he forgot he was turning 21 next year with his best friend. He yawned realizing just how tired he got that quickly.  
*notification tone*  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’m tired now Gee. I think I can safely say you don’t have to worry about me anymore tonight.”  
“Before you go I want to write you something I’ve written for you…”  
Frank sat there a little confused. He quickly typed and hit send.  
*notification tone*  
“What is it Gee?”  
“Well I wrote you a song but I’m just going to send you what I want to say right now since you’re tired. When I see you I’ll sing it to you. Okay?”  
Frank smiled again. Gerard always wrote him little songs and drew him little pictures that he definitely always cherish.  
*notification tone*  
“Okay…”  
Gerard sighed and smiled knowing this may either make Frank feel worse or better. Maybe even both. He was hoping for a good reaction though.  
“If I could be with you tonight, I would sing you to sleep. Never let them take the light behind your eyes. One day I’ll lose this fight. As we fade in the dark, just remember you will always burn as bright. Be strong and hold my hand. Time becomes for us, you’ll understand. We’ll say goodbye today. And I’m sorry how it ends this way. If you promise not to cry, then I’ll tell you just what I would say; if I could be with you tonight, I would sing you to sleep. Never let them take the light behind your eyes.”  
Frank sat there with tears filling to the brim in his eyes. The words were so beautiful but he couldn’t help feeling like Gerard was saying goodbye to him.  
Gerard felt anxious waiting for Frank’s reply.  
*notification tone*  
“What do you mean when you say “We’ll say goodbye today. And I’m sorry how it ends this way?””  
Gerard felt his heart pick up as he tried his best to clear that up…  
“Us having had to say goodbye for college…”  
Frank breathed again never even noticing he stopped while waiting for Gerard to reply.  
*notification tone*  
“Oh! I have to admit, you scared me a bit there. I thought you meant us not being friends anymore…”  
Gerard sighed…  
“Frank we’ll ALWAYS be friends. That’ll never change.”  
No matter how hard Frank tried not to take deeper meaning into that he couldn’t help it. He began to wipe at the tears that started spilling from his eyes. He heard his phone go off…  
“Are you still there Frank?”  
Frank typed in his reply and hit send.  
*notification tone*  
“Yes, Gee. I know we’ll always be friends. Thank you for being here for me. Good night.”  
Gerard didn’t pay much attention to the fact that Frank ended the conversation so abruptly seeing as though he’d already stated he was tired. He didn’t even realize Frank didn’t sign with his usual “xo”.  
“Good night Frank.”  
**********  
Frank stood there super excited waiting for Gerard to pull up and pick him up. It had been a couple months since Frank saw Gerard last at his graduation. Gerard had just found a place in Jersey next to Frank and would be moving in, in a week. Tonight was Frank’s birthday party though and he was ready to get drunk and forget why he was even drinking in the first place.  
Gerard pulled up and hopped out his car and met Frank while he was coming down the steps. He pulled Frank close into a hug and noted that he smelled terrific. He then pulled back and said, “Man, I missed you! Look at you! You’re 21 now! We’re 21 now!” Frank chuckled and pushed Gerard back while jogging down the steps shouting “LET’S GO PARTY!!!!!” Gerard shouted a “whoop” and jumped down the steps. They both raced to get in the car and were off to their location.  
When they arrived Mikey was already there standing by his car smoking and talking to his long term girlfriend Alicia. He waved to Gerard and Frank as they approached them. Mikey spoke first “Hey birthday man!” Frank smiled and hugged Alicia and then Mikey. “He said a quick hey back. Gerard cut in saying “hey are Ray and Christa here yet?”  
Alicia replied, “Yeah! Bob too! Jamia just text me a couple minutes ago stating she’s on her way.  
Frank smiled. Jamia was his last girlfriend. They loved each other very much but they decided they were just going to end the relationship where it was. They still loved each other very deeply but they were friends. Just as those thoughts were leaving his mind she pulled up.  
Jamia hopped out her car and wolf whistled. “Look at this group of sexy motherfuckers!” Everyone laughed and swarmed around her each getting a hug from her and then returning to their regular spots. Frank was the first to say “Well what the fuck are we waiting for!? Let’s go fucking PARRRRRTYYYYYYYYY!”  
Everyone cheered and whistled while making their way towards the club entrance. Everyone except for the birthday boy paid their fees and proceeded into the club. When they got inside it was packed. They eventually found their party and that’s when the real fun began.  
Everyone was laughing and drinking and having the time of their lives. Everyone danced with anyone. Gerard even gave Frank his own personal dance to Straight to Video by MSI. Everybody cheered and hooted while Gerard did his thing on Frank. No one was surprised seeing as though this was just Gerard being Gerard. With or without liquor that dance would’ve happened. Frank clapped and hollered. This was the best night of his life.  
It was well past 2 when everyone came pouring out of the club at the same time. It was very busy at the doorway seeing as though 3 different parties were happening that night. When everyone got to their cars they all said how they’d meet up for the next birthday party which would be Bob’s and left.  
Gerard was staying at Frank’s tonight because of course it was way too late to drive home into NY. When they got inside the house they were stumbling messes. They thanked their lucky stars they weren’t in a car accident. Gerard said to Frank “I think we need a bit of water.” Frank nodded as he kicked off his shoes and walked into his bathroom. Gerard went into the kitchen to get the water and saw sat there flat in the middle of the table Frank’s journal. The only thing it said was “Tonight is the night.” Gerard wondered what that could mean when he heard Frank cough and say “Hey, how about that water?” Gerard got the water out the refrigerator and went back into the living room where Frank was standing taking off his jacket and shirt.  
Gerard sat the water down and gazed at Frank’s tattooed body. He always loved Frank’s body but he would never admit that to Frank, or anyone for that matter. He sat down on the couch and waited for Frank to do the same before saying “Did you enjoy yourself?” Frank shook his head yes. Gerard couldn’t help but notice that Frank was being a bit quiet. He spoke up on it simply saying “So why are you being so quiet now?”  
Frank shrugged his shoulders and grabbed for the water. He opened it and took a long satisfying swig of it. He then sat it down and looked at Gerard. He said “do you have something you want to talk about?” Gerard shook his head no and said, “No. You’re just never really quiet. Also I wouldn’t be expecting you to be after all that fun we just had.” Frank smiled and said, “After all that fun we just had I shouldn’t even still be conscience.”  
They both laughed. A really good, hard laugh. Hey, maybe it wasn’t even that funny but they just needed to laugh. Frank looked at Gerard smiling and said, “I missed this.” He gestured with his hand, “Us. Being together late night after wild parties we weren’t even supposed to have been to. Stumbling back through whose ever window we snuck out that night.” They laughed again. Frank started, “I wish we could’ve experienced college together you know?” He waited for Gerard to nod and then continued, “But you’re here now and I’m glad you’re back.”  
“I’m glad to be back Frank. We had some wild years in HS huh?”  
“Yeah. Hey remember that time you and that Pete guy was dared to make out and he got a huge boner in the middle of the party!?”  
“Fuck! That was so hilarious! But he really got up and said… wait what he said?”  
They both sat there thinking and then they both screamed out “HEY! AT LEAST IT’S NOT YOUR FACE OR YOUR BODY! AT LEAST I CAN GET IT UP!” They both sat there laughing like it was the funniest thing ever.  
Gerard then said “And then the random guy in the background said, “You didn’t get anything up! That was all Way’s doing!”” They continued to laugh and slap their knees.  
Frank replied, “And then he said, “Yeah? Well this is my doing!” and pulled his dick out!”  
“Oh my God stop! I can’t breathe!”  
“Everybody ran around pulling out a titty, ass cheek, or penis yelling “YOU JUST GOT WENTZ” in someone’s face for the remainder of that party!” They continued to laugh so hard they were grabbing their sides and doing that “ooh ohh” noise you do when you’re trying to stop laughing.  
When they finally stopped laughing Frank said, “Good times man. Good times.” Gerard nodded his head in agreement. Frank sighed and said, “So Gerard. I believe you owe me a song.” Gerard smiled and said, “I do. Come here.” Frank felt his heart skip a beat as he slid over to Gerard and laid back like Gerard always made him do when he sung or hummed to him. Once he was nestled into Gerard, Gerard started sing the song he had written for Frank one year ago.  
When he finished the last lines of the song Frank was laying there holding back tears. Gerard held him tightly and said “I wrote that for you for whenever we aren’t together and you feel down. I always want you to think of this song and remember that I would be there to hold you if I could. And when I’m not then you’ll have this song to do just that. If you’d like I could even record myself singing it on your phone for you?”  
Frank smiled at Gerard and said, “That would be great. I don’t know what I did to deserve an amazing friend like you but I’m so glad I did it.” Gerard laughed saying “long as it wasn’t x rated I’m good with it too.” Frank laughed and said, “I love you so much Gerard.” Gerard kissed the top of Frank’s head and said, “I love you so much too Frankie. Maybe a little too much.”  
When Gerard realized what he said it was too late; Frank was already sitting up and staring at him with a very confused look on his face. Frank then said, “What do you mean Gerard?” Gerard sighed and said, “Frank I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember.” Frank began to laugh. First a slow steady chuckle, that turned into a full blown maniac laugh. Gerard sat there bewildered and a little hurt. As he went to get up Frank said, “Gerard… You’re the person who’s never noticed me.”  
Gerard’s mouth dropped. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard his best friend of 16 years now said. He didn’t know what to think when suddenly he felt Frank slowly crawling onto his lap. He looked into Frank’s eyes and saw everything. Every emotion there was to see in his eyes he saw them right then. But most of all he saw happiness in Frank’s eyes. He then reached up and rubbed Frank’s cheek. Frank wrapped both his arms around Gerard’s neck and scooted closer on his lap. They stared at each other until Frank leaned down and did the unthinkable.  
He kissed Gerard. He was sitting there kissing Gerard Way. His best friend of 16 years. The one he thought never noticed him in that way. There they were though. Kissing and grinding into each other. They both were panting and moaning into the kiss but neither wanted to stop. Gerard broke away first and said, “Are we going to go further than this?” Frank let out a shaky breath saying “only if you want to.” Gerard then slid forward with Frank still clinging to him monkey style and stood up. Once he felt steady enough he started walking towards Frank’s bedroom. He kicked the door open and Frank mentally thanked his lucky stars that he’d cleaned up his room or else they’d be on the floor right now. Gerard then kicked the door shut and pinned Frank up against it. He kissed Frank and said “Didn’t want our first time together to be drunk AND on a couch.”  
Frank laughed at this a little too hard. When he came down from his laughing he kissed Gerard again. This time forceful with everything he had. He’d waited for what felt like forever for this moment and he was going to take full advantage of it. Being best friend’s they knew each other’s spots, what they liked being called, and even what kinky shit they were into; so it didn’t surprise Frank when Gerard started licking and nibbling right under his ear next to his neck. Frank moaned loudly. A little too loud considering they hadn’t really gotten far yet. But Gerard loved it. Gerard said in a very raspy voice, “I like when you moan out like that. Like a filthy slut.” Frank groaned out at that knowing this was going to be his best sexual experience ever. He couldn’t believe this was happening.  
Suddenly Gerard swung them around and made for the bed. When he got to it he laid Frank down and climbed on top of him. He looked down at Frank and said, “Do you know how hard it was to always have to contain myself seeing you like this?” He rubbed Frank’s mid drift and continued talking, “You’re body is like a fucking canvas. You’re a work of art baby.” Frank smiled and said, “Had you said this through text last year I would’ve never believed you. Seeing you on top of me saying it gives it a whole new light.” Gerard smirked and took his shirt off. Frank ran his hands all over Gerard and then pulled him down into a kiss. He then said, “Gerard I don’t want this slow and lovey dovey. We’re too drunk for that shit. I need you to take me. I’ve waited too long for this and I’m not waiting any longer.” Gerard smiled and said, “As you wish.”  
He stood up and took off the rest of his clothing and then proceeded to do the same for Frank. Once they were undressed Frank crawled into the middle of the bed and lay down. Gerard was over top of him in no time kissing him. He began to kiss all over Frank. He started from his jawline (that he secretly loved so much) and worked his way down to his neck. He then proceeded to drop lower and lower until he was kissing Frankie all over his sexy waist. He then slowly licked down Frank’s left thigh and then up his right. He licked the head of Frank’s cock and Frank couldn’t stop himself from bucking up in Gerard’s face. Gerard smirked and looked up at Frank. Frank had a look of pure lust in his eyes and that’s when Gerard took Frank into his mouth. Slowly at first to get his gag reflexes together. Once he was sure he could take it he began to deep throat Frank. Under him Frank was a writhing mess. He was moaning, cursing, and groaning. He was so far gone he could barely tell Gee he couldn’t take it anymore. He stopped Gerard and told him to lie down. Gerard did as he was told. Frank got up and gave him the same treatment he had received just moments ago. Starting in the same exact spot and ending in the same spot. Gerard began moaning out Frank’s name. He began talking dirty to Frank. “Your mouth is so fucking good. I knew you would know how to take care of my dick the way I like it. You’re so fucking good. You’re so amazing Frankie. Oh, God! Ah! Stop, stop!” Frank came up with a smirk on his face and climbed on top of Gerard. He started grinding into Gee. They could barely take it. Frank reached into his nightstand (since that’s where everyone says it’s at) and pulls out his Strawberry lubricant. He then straddles Gerard and opens the top. He pours a good amount on three of his fingers and raise up on top of Gee. He then looks at Gee and say. “I want you to watch me fuck myself for you. When I say I’m ready I want you to pin me down on the bed and fuck me. Got it?” Gerard moaned and shook his head yes. Frank put two fingers into him and started scissoring himself. Then when he felt he was ready he added the last finger. He moaned out loudly cursing about how good it felt. Gerard moaned underneath him while rubbing on Frank’s body. Frank then took out his fingers, licked them, and looked down at Gerard and said, “I’m ready for you to fuck me.” Gerard lost his mind at that moment and went. He sat up and grabbed Frank. He laid Frank down and got between his legs. He gave Frank the forgotten lubricant and let Frank rub a generous amount on his cock. When Frank was finished he lined himself up with Frank’s entrance and began to slide in. Frank wrapped his legs around Gerard’s waist making him sink in faster and deeper. Gerard yelled out Frank’s named as he went in all the way. Frank gasped and groaned as Gee started fucking into him like their lives depended on it. Frank started crying out “Oh, God G-Gee! It feels so goooood! Oh, fuck! Don’t stop Gee! Don’t Stop GERARD! OH GERARD!” Gerard smiled lazily at the tell-tale fact that he knew why Frankie was screaming. Gerard began fucking into him harder staring at the beautiful faces Frankie was making. Gerard said, “Open your eyes baby. I want to look into your beautiful eyes while I’m fucking you.” Frank’s eyes fluttered opened along with a groan deep within his throat. Gerard continued saying “I want to see your face when I make you cum. I want to see how hard it is for you to keep your gorgeous eyes open for me while you’re coming all over me.” Frank cried out saying, “Oh, God! I want to see your eyes to baby! Fuck Gee!” Gerard pounded into Frank hitting his prostate repeatedly. Frank was a screaming mess now. “Come on Frankie, that’s it. Lose it for me baby. Cum for me beautiful.” Frank smirked and said, “Make me!” Gerard banged into Frank’s prostate one last time and that’s all it took. Frank and Gerard both screamed out each other’s names while coming  
**********  
Gerard woke up rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He sat up and realized Frank wasn’t in the room. He located his underwear and went into the living room where he found Frank writing in his journal. Frank looked up and said, “Good morning Gee. Coffee?” Gerard shook his head yes. Frank sat down his journal and got up to go get Gerard a cup of coffee. He returned to see Gerard writing in his journal. He freaked out a little hoping Gee hadn’t read what he wrote. He sighed when he looked and saw that he had in fact flipped to the last page.  
Gerard was scribbling away so fast he hadn’t even noticed that Frank had returned and sat down. Frank passed Gee the coffee and said, “Trade?” Gerard nodded. They took the objects and Gerard sipped the coffee. Frank’s eyes grew wide when he looked down at the journal. In the journal was the picture Gerard was drawing. It was a guy on one knee that resembled him holding a flower in one hand, and the standing guy’s hand in the other. That guy resembled Frank. The guy on one knee had a speech bubble coming from his mouth that said, “Will you be my sweet sadistic boyfriend?” Frank looked up smiling with tears in his eyes and said, “As long as you’ll be my sassy sadistic boyfriend?” Gerard smiled and said, “Anything you want sugar.”  
They kissed each other and then smiled. Then Frank got this wicked grin on his face and said, “Dance tiiiiimmmmmeeeee!” He got up and put a cd in his radio, picked a number, and turned up the volume. The music started playing high volume and Gerard jumped up. They both pointed to each other and said, “There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself. There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself. There is nothing you can DO that I have not already done to myself. NO THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO THAT I HAVE NOT ALREADY DONE TO MYSELF!” They continued on with that and much other things that day. Oh, yeah! They lived happily ever after!

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this I'd like to thank you a lot! I know this is badly written. Thank you for actually sticking through it. Haha1 I promise if I ever write again it'll be way better.


End file.
